The End of The End
by hikkifan89
Summary: See the ending of the 2004 version in a new light! A humorous form of the tragic ending to PotO. One Shot


"Make your choice!" Erik jerks the tight lasso around Raoul's neck quickly. At this, Raoul make's an odd noise. I'd say a cross between a cat puking and a fish gurgling.

"NNNNGGGpuhugh!" he says. I think he was trying to say "Don't choose him, Christine!" but whatever.

Obviously, Christine doesn't give a crap about Raoul since she stares passionately into Erik's eyes. He stares back at her with fierce eyes. I think its love!

"Pitiful creature of darkness," she sang. "What kind of live have you known?" Christine walked down the paved steps and into the water. The water must be 50 bazillion degrees below zero, but she doesn't mind.

"God," she continued. "Give me courage to show you you are not alone!" Almost immediately as she had stopped singing, she pressed her lips to the Angel of Music's (more like the Angel of Crazy to me).

So, they kiss and kiss and kiss…I can't believe Raoul didn't fall asleep at this.

An hour later, she pulls away from him and looks into his eyes once again. Although trying to hold back his tears, they started to flow.

The pain in his heart was great. The fact that the woman he loved for all of these years did not love him back exceedingly caused him grief. Either that or Christine's kiss really sucked.

"Track down this murderer. He must be found!" the angry mob sang. Why does everyone sing when they are mad?

"Forget me, forget all of this." Erik huffed. "Go now – don't let them find you! Take the boat. Swear to me never to tell the secret you know of the Angel in Hell."

During all of this, Christine unties Raoul from the gate. She mumbles something as well. It almost sounds like "…have to have a girl save you. I always save you."

At this Erik yells (and sings) "Go now! Go now and leave me!" He briskly turns away from her and Raoul and goes into the other room.

"Wait, Erik!" Christine responds. She totally forgets about Raoul. "Erik? Hello? Anybody home? Did the kiss mean nothing?"

For a moment, she heard and saw nothing. Raoul coughs, a tumble weed passes by, and crickets chirp. Then Christine hears a distant sound of a music box. He must be sulking in his room again. So, Christine sighs at this and makes her way up to the bedroom.

When she entered the room, she saw Erik sitting down and singing along with his hideous monkey music box. Christine heard the familiar song of "Masquerade".

"Masquerade – hide your face so the world will never find you." Erik sang dolefully. Christine, however, found this somewhat amusing.

She giggled. "That's so cool. The song totally is talking about – not only the Masquerade – but you! Isn't that awesome?" She smiled stupidly. "How cool is that?"

Insert awkward moment.

Erik was dumbfounded by the idiotic remark Christine made. I mean, what was she thinking? He had given her his love and she chooses the fop. Now she's back here like she's undecided.

He sighed. Perhaps there was only one thing to say (or sing, whatever) to make up her little tiny mind.

"Christine," he sang. "I luuuuuuuuuh vvvyoooou."

Silence. Christine stared at Erik for a moment with sadness in her eyes. Erik smiled slightly while a tear fell down his face. Christine bowed her head and closed her eyes.

Then she simply started humming "Masquerade" by bobbing her head side to side with the beat.

"Ahem!" Erik coughed.

Christine quickly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hmm? Oh, right. Yeah." She took the ring off her finger. "So, I guess I'll give you my boyfriend's ring so that you always remember how much you hated him. Here you go!" She placed the ring into his palm and closed his fingers around it. "Now, make sure you don't loose this. You know, just in case I die in 1917 and you want to put it on my grave with a rose attached for my future husband to see."

At this, she merrily skipped down the steps into the gondola where Raoul was waiting.

Erik's lip trembled. He sniffed. Tears swelled in his eyes. Perhaps he was thinking, "Why did the only woman I love leave me?" But I make you a bet he was also thinking, "Why did the only woman I love have to be such a ditz?"

He got up and walked out onto the bay of his cave. He saw Christine and Raoul in the gondola riding away singing merrily.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Share each day with me, each night, each morning." She sang. When she was done with her lines, she turned her head around and looked back at Erik. She smiled and waved. "Byeeeeeeeeee!" Then the gate fell down, leaving Erik alone to never see her or the fop again.

Erik sighed. "Oh, well." He simply said. "At least I still have my dolls and my monkey. I love you monkey!" He ran up to the music box and hugs it. He smiled contently. Once he was done loving the stupid monkey music box, he placed it down and looked back at the gate. He sighed again once more. "You alone can make my song take flight." He then took a candlestick he was holding from who knows where, and continued singing. "It's over now: The Music of the Night!"

He slammed the candlestick onto the mirrors inside his home. Kind of makes you wonder why he has so many mirrors if he hates his face in the first place.

"Take that Phantom of the Opera in Fifteen Minutes! Take that Phantom Puppet Show! Take that! And that! AND THAT!" He smashed the last mirror with incredible force. It shattered into thousands of pieces.

"Oops." Erik stared blankly. But, hey, to his advantage, it revealed a handy secret passage! Erik looked at it and pondered.

"Hmm, take the dark, creepy passage or let the mob of crazy take me…" He was quiet for a moment.

He looked back at his cave and bowed his head. "The dark creepy passage it is." He sighed and walked into the path of darkness, never to be seen again. (Ptsh, like he was seen before)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh my gosh. You read my whole phiccy? I feel so happy! You're so sweet! hugs reader Thank you! Here are some other stories that I liked. (which I mentioned in the story)

Phantom Puppet Show

Phantom of the Opera in Fifteen Minutes

This is supposed to be funny. Yeah, that's why it's under the "Humor" section. If you honestly didn't like it, give suggestions. Tell me what wrong. M'kay? M'kay.

Also, I love Phantom of the Opera. It's my favorite movie. I am in no way making fun of it. Just playing with the story a bit. smiles So, review if you want to. I have another phic to that is totally more serious if you want to read that too. So, whether you liked it or not, thanks for reading!

Hikkifan89


End file.
